Never again
by bb-terra-4-ever
Summary: beast boy finds a cure for terra in his own way. and once she's back, everything seems perfect. they finish there kiss, and they love each other more then ever. but, then an unexpected surprise turns his life upside down. bbxt stxrob
1. Default Chapter

--------------------chapter 1 terra?! -  
Beastboy started to walk to terra's stone, he arrives with tears in his eyes. He steps up to the stone and lays a bouquet of flowers and some pictures of them on the stone. he can't get her out of his mind, finally he whispers...

"I love you, terra," he choked out. He sat down by her feet and held his head in his hands. suddenly, a cop approaches.

"Hey kid, get up. We've been trying to remove this piece of junk for weeks!" Beastboy growls and jumps up.

"This is not a piece of junk! Its a real person, she was turned to stone. I'm working on a cure. please sir, just give me one week!" Beast boy turns away from the cop, and looks into terra's face, it was indented with a scared look. beastboy took a deep breath and took a step forward. "her name was terra, she was gifted with tremendous power and cursed with it as well, she was a dangerous enemy and a good friend and she was one of the bravest people that i have ever known." beastboy pauses and look's behind him to see if the officer was still paying attention to his story, he was. "she was sworn to serve a dark master, she had to betray and attack everyone who used to be her friend, one by one she tried to destroy us. she said she had no regrets but in the end, she did... i promise you, i will bring her back. just give me one week please." a tear slide's down his cheek and fell on terra's stone foot. suddenly, the ground began to shack and beastboy and the cop both flew into the wall. dust was flying everywhere. and beastboy knew it was an explosion he wiped the dust away, so he could see what damage's were there. and he noticed two glowing blue eye's through the thick fog. he found himself walking closer to them. and then he saw her. her eye's of hope, and her hair of gold. "terra?"

"hi beastboy." she said, very weakly. she tried to take a step towards him, but she lost her balance and started to fall. beastboy ran up and caught her in his arms. "I've forgotten what its like to walk." she said, giggling.

"its OK" he smiled at her. he didn't think he would ever be able to talk to the one he truly loved again. "i missed you..."

"i missed you to" she said, looking into his deep green eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you in the past. and i want to make it up to you, i don't want you to hurt anymore, i don't want to hurt anymore...i love you ... and I'll never do anything to hurt you again." she winked at him. and he smiled and threw his arm's around her. they sat down on the ground, comfterbly.

"its OK terra, i love you to!" he then laid his head on terra's and they sat. terra moved her head out from under beastboy's head. she looked into his eyes.

"can I come home?" she asked, worried.

"your always welcome home." he said, smiling. he stood up and stuck his hand out for terra to grab. she did, and he pulled her up. the officer was still sitting on the ground, blinking in shock. they took there time walking home, and catching up on old times. when they got there, robin and cyborg were sitting on the couch playing games.

"hey beastboy where-terra?!" robin yelled. cyborg and robin both stood up on an instant. both of there jaw's dropped. "Is it really you?" robin asked, still looking at his past friend.

"no robin, its an alien...of coarse its me!" she blushed, and beast boy put his arm around her.

"IM gonna take terra to bed." beastboy picks terra up, and walks to her room. he lay's her on the bed, and pulls the blankets up. "good night terra." he said, kissing her forehead.

"i know your probally still a little mad at me, but can you stay in here tonight? I'm still a little afraid that slade's soul is keeping an eye on me...if you don't want to sleep in the bed ... you can sleep on the couch?" she asked, desperetly.

"OK, terra," he yelled, happily hopping on the bed, and crawling up to her. He pulled the blanket's over himself, and snuggled up with terra. "hey, I'm glad your home."

"me to, beastboy." she said, smiling. and then yawning.

"Tomorrow morning, do you want to go out for breakfast?" he asked. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"OK..." she said, laying her head down on his chest. He blushed and then closed his eyes. terra's were already closed. "I love you..."

"I love you to, terra. Good night," they both dozed to sleep after that, and slept the whole night in that position. -  
a/n I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon. Dont bash the couple. I'll have hint's of starfire and robin in later chapters, possibly the next one. not sure yet. Thanks for reading, and thanks, bbsidekick, for pushing me to write a story! thanks for reading, and please review!!! 


	2. breakfast

Alright, everyone. Here's the second chapter, finnaly. But, here it is! Thanks for all of the reviews!  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, terra wakes up to robin's voice.

"hey, are you two gonna sleep all day?" robin said, gently laughing.

"what time is it?" terra said in a very tired voice.

"ten o'clock." robin started walking towards the door, but then he heard a small voice. so he stopped, and turned around.

"ok, thanks." terra smiled.

"no problem." then robin walked out of the room. terra turned to beast boy, he was sound asleep.

"beast boy, wake up. "she said quietly. Beast boy moaned, then spoke up.

"what time is it?" he asked, still half asleep

"its ten o'clock" terra moved the hair draped over beast boy's forehead. Beast boy opened his eyes and slowly sat up kissing terra on the lips. terra and beast boy parted so she could speak. "ok beast boy, get dressed so we can leave." terra smiled at him

"ok i'll meet you downstairs." beast boy said, shifting his fingers for a part wave.

"ok." terra said as beast boy hopped out of bed. He rubbed his face, and stretched as a kitten. And then scurried off to his room to get dressed. He quickly got his uniform on, and ran to meet terra downstairs.

"ready to go?" beast boy asked, impatiently

"yea, come on." terra said as she grabbed beast boy's hand. Then they traveled to the exit of the tower.

"so where do you want to go?" beast boy asked as he looked into terra's bright eyes.

"the café, maybe...you?" she asked.

"sounds good." Beast boy said, putting his arm around terra. They walked down the street and turned a few corners, and then they arrived at the café. They walked inside and heard a jingle as they opened the door. They walked in line.

"want coffee terra?" beast boy asked, pulling some money out from his wallet.

"sure, thanks beast boy." Terra smiled at him, she was glad to have him back after all she did to him. Beast boy smiled at her. "why don't you go sit down." he said, she nodded and walked to an empty table. Beast boy ordered two coffees, and walked to the table containing terra. He handed terra the coffee, and sat down.

"thank you." terra said, she was relieved to get something to drink.

"no problem, terra." all beast boy could do was smile. he was really glad she was back, back with him. suddenly, a blonde hair guy, with blue eyes, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and white shoes walks up to terra.

"hey baby, wanna catch a movie?" the guy said. A jealous beast boy, rose to his feet and pointed at the guy.

"hey dude, back off!" beast boy yelled, really loud. the people across from them turned around to see what was happening. the guy pushed beast boy down, and pointed himself.

"stay out of this, greenie!" then the guy turns back to terra. "so hottie, my names Wayne." Wayne, leans in to kiss terra, terra leans farther, and farther back until beast boy's fist knocked into Wayne's face.

"I told you to back off!" beast boy yelled, fed up with Wayne's crap. Wayne gets up and throws terra's burning hot coffee at beast boy. Terra quickly gets up and goes to beast boy's side, seeing if he's alright. Beast boy gets up, drenched in coffee then speaks.

"if you ever, go near her again, I'm gonna-!" beast boy was interrupted by Wayne punching him in the gut. Terra gasp's and turns to Wayne.

"stop! leave him alone!" and with that, terra turns to beast boy and bends down to eye level with him. "you alright?" terra asked worried. "yea, thanks." He says. Then Wayne bends down and hands terra a piece of paper with some numbers written on it.

"you ever need anything babe...call me." then Wayne, stood up, winked at terra, and walked out the door. Terra took beast boy's hand, and helped him up.

"you want to go home, beast boy?" she asked, she could see that he was upset.

"only if you want to." Beast boy said, he smiled at her. He really didn't care if he was drenched in coffee, as long as he was with terra.

"beast boy, I want to go home." she said. Beast boy smiled at her, and put his arm around her. She could smell the coffee on him, but she didn't care.

"ok come, on" beast boy said. he grabbed her hand, and they walked out the door. Hearing the bell on the door again. on the way back to the tower, the wind got heavy, and the rain began to pour. terra was shivering.

"you cold?" beast boy asked stopping.

"yea." Beast boy put his arms around her, to warm her up.

"is that any better?" beast boy was glad to hold her in his arms again.

"yea, thank you." she said, as she kissed beast boy on the cheek. beast boy blushed. when they arrived at titans tower, terra walked with beast boy to his room. Beast boy walked in, and quickly got dressed. when he walked out, terra put her arms around beast boy's neck.

"you don't smell like coffee anymore." she said giggling. Beast boy smiled.

"I'm glad." He said, terra sat on his bed, while beast boy finished changing. When he was done, they decided to go to terra's room, since it was cleaner. When they got there, terra shut the door behind them.

"beast boy, why did that Wayne guy ask me out when he didn't even know me?" beast boy glanced at her and smiled.

"because your beautiful." then he again, put his arms around her.

"that's so sweat, beast boy." terra said as she kissed beast boy on the lips. Beast boy blushed.

"terra, I'm so glad your here. I was nothing without you." Beast boy pauses, and reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. "here terra," beast boy says as he hands the butterfly clip that terra had when they met, to her. "this belongs to you."

"how?, I thought I had lost it." she started, "keep it." terra said as she closed beast boy's hand.

"but this is yours?" he said looking into her eyes.

"yea, and I'm giving it to you." terra smiled at him, and her eye's sparkled.

"are you sure? because it does belong to you." he pauses again, "why are you giving it to me?"

"because I love you... and if anything happens to me again, you will have something to remember me by." Beast boy looked at her

"terra, I'll never forget you." Beast boy said moving his arms around terra's waist. then terra put her arms around beast boy's neck "I love you, terra." he said looking very deeply into terra's deep ocean blue eyes.

"I love you to, beast boy." terra smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"good night" beast boy said as he exited from her room to his room, to get some sleep. Terra smiled, and closed the door after him. Then she laid on her bed, and decided to get some sleep also, but neither of them could.


End file.
